Happy Valentines Day
by DemonsAndDolls
Summary: Cas is hurting after a recent break-up. Can a random stranger at a party help him forget? Dean/Cas. One-shot. PWP. X


***Waves painfully* Hi, dolls. I am so sorry for the lack of updates…and I apologize in advance if the spelling is a little shitty. Tuesday was an eventful day for me. Got up at five in the morning, discovered the light bulb in the hallway had blown, could see sod all…and fell down the stairs. My left hand is broken and my ribs are cracked…but painkillers are awesome. It's kinda hard to type with one hand (and it isn't my good hand) but I felt bad for not doing any updates lately. This is just a little one-shot to make up for my absence (and because its Valentines day). I wont update my other stories until my head is a little clearer. Again, very sorry. Please leave me a review. Love ya, dolls! X**

Chapter 1

"You are coming out with me tonight!" Castiel turned away from his computer screen to look at his brother. Gabriel was stood in the doorway, tapping his foot expectantly and glaring at his sibling. He was dressed in a loose fitted white shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans. His hair was brushed back and didn't have it usual shabby look.

"I have work to do." Castiel replied with a sigh and turned back to his computer. He had just finished typing the final words to his essay, which had taken him almost three weeks to complete, when the screen went blank. Cas' eyes widened with shock and fear. "What?! What the hell?!" Gabriel popped up from behind the monitor with the lead to the computer in his hand.

"You are coming out with me tonight!" He demanded angrily. "You haven't seen daylight in weeks. You spend way too much time worrying about your damn classes. Everyone knows you are going to finish at the top in everything you do. So stop working yourself up so much." He sniffed the air in disgust. "Go and get a shower and open a damn window…it smells like something died in here!"

"How could you?!" Castiel screamed and grabbed his brother by the front of his shirt, shaking him violently. "That paper is half my grade…and now I've lost all of it because of your stupidity!"

"Write it from memory!" Gabriel argued, though he did look down at the lead with a little guilt. "Tomorrow! Finish it tomorrow! Go Shower! Now!"

He pushed Castiel towards the bathroom and stood impatiently outside the door until he heard the water running. Gabriel was worried about his brother. He had almost pushed himself to breaking point with his work. This had all started so recently too. Gabriel knew the reason Cas was hiding away was because he didn't want to run into Crowley. The smarmy jackass who had broken his little brother's heart. He had promised Castiel all forms of happiness and then ripped it all out from under him. Crowley was now parading around the campus with a new plaything on his arm.

"Tonight, little brother, you will show that ass what he's lost!" He hissed to himself and placed some clothes on the bed for Cas to wear. Making sure he put a lock on his closet so he couldn't wear anything else.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Castiel pulled nervously at the tight black shirt that Gabriel had put out for him and constantly tried to pull the low riding jeans and little further up his hips. He felt self conscious with so little clothing on and so much skin on display. Gabriel was constantly swatting his hands away and insisting he looked fine.

"Will you relax!" He growled when Cas tugged on the shirt for the hundredth time. "You look great…even your bed head looks appealing." Gabriel reached up and tugged on Cas' hair, surprised to find gel in it.

"Stop that!" Cas snapped and shifted away from his grip. "Where are we anyway?" He asked when they walked up to a small house that was already packed with students. Some were standing in the garden and around the front door, drinking and chatting with each other, while the rest were dancing and laughing inside and outwards into the backyard. Music was blaring and neighbours were sure to complain. So it was a typical Friday night.

"This is Charlie's house." Gabriel only received a confused look in return. "You know Charlie! The red head that thought you were hitting on her." Castiel thought for a moment and then groaned.

"How many times do I have to say it?_ I had something in my eye_!" He argued and Gabriel laughed at him.

"She knows that now." He replied and pushed Cas through the crowd of people and into the party. The place was streamed with red and pink balloons, red ribbons and the floor was covered in heart shaped confetti. Many people were on the dance floor…also known as the back yard while others just stood around trying to look cool. Gabriel rushed over to grab them some drinks. He thrust one into Cas' hand before he could refuse.

"No! You are going to have a drink and loosen up. It's Valentines Day, so no moping!" Castiel glared at him for a moment before lifting the cup up to his lips to take a sip. He had just tilted it back slightly to taste it when someone barrelled into his back. The drink poured down his chin and over his shirt. He choked uncontrollably and stumbled into Gabriel.

"Shit!" The person yelped and patted Castiel hard on the back. "I'm so sorry, man. Are you ok?" Cas lifted his head to confirm that he was fine. But something else caught his eye and he froze.

"Excuse me!" He gasped and quickly elbowed his way through the crowd. He vaguely heard Gabriel muttering the word '_shit'_ before he managed to get indoors. There were too many people. He knew he wouldn't be able to make an escape in time. So he rushed towards the stairs and ran up to the bathroom. It was empty and secluded and he could feel his breathing beginning to even out again.

"This is not happening!" He huffed and walked over to the sink. There was a mirror over the sink and it was the first time Cas had looked at his reflection in weeks. Dark circles under his eyes, five o'clock shadow and now a shirt covered in beer. He looked, and smelt, like he had been to hell and back.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Just a second!" He called and grabbed a cloth, trying to wash as much of the smell off his shirt as he could.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"I said hold on!" He yelled, feeling his temper rise at the impatient person.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"For fuck sake!" He stormed over and ripped the door open. "Can't you wait one fucking min-" His words cut off when he looked at the guy in front of him. He was standing there with a sheepish grin on his face and was holding two bottles of beer.

"I figured I owed you one." He smiled and handed one of the bottles over. Cas took it and continued to stare at the guy. He was fucking gorgeous. Grassy green eyes, full lips, dimples and body to die for. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I was messing around with my little brother and I just kinda backed into you." The guy really did look guilty.

"It's not…that's not why…my ex is here." Cas admitted and felt his cheeks beginning to burn. The guy stared at him for a moment with confusion.

"Is that why you ran?" He asked sounding a little surprised.

"Well," Cas hissed angrily, "Look at me. You know how it goes. When you run into an ex you want to look good. I look like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards." The guy laughed…which just made Cas feel worse.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" He teased and Cas turned, with confusion, to look back at the mirror in the bathroom.

"Just a second ago." He replied and the guy grinned at him.

"Well, I don't know what you see, but I think you look damn hot." He smiled and Cas felt something stir in his stomach. A something that he wasn't familiar with. With Crowley, it had always been academic and routine. They were both intelligent and attractive people. So they fit well together. But romance didn't really reach their limits.

In fact their limits usually stretched to _'roll over, darling, I fancy it tonight_.' But this guy was making Cas hot under the collar. He couldn't blame what he did on the alcohol, because he hadn't had any, and he couldn't say it was courage, because he had none. But that _something_ inside him made his body react without his brain giving permission. To say that the guy was shocked when Cas kissed him would be a understatement.

"Wow!" The guy immediately pulled back, away from Cas' lips, and Cas gasped in humiliation.

"I'm so sorry." Cas just wanted to ground to swallow him up. "I don't know what came over me." He moved back towards the bathroom, ready to shut the door in the guy's face and hide.

"Wait!" He reached out and caught Cas by the arm, pulling him away from the room. "I don't know your name."

"Castiel. Cas." He said and the guy smiled.

"Dean." He replied and began tugging Cas by the arm.

"Where are we going?" He asked but followed none the less.

"I'm going to make that ex of yours regret ever letting you go. But first, I'm going to make you forget he even existed." Dean winked at him and Cas blinked in confusion.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"Surely the idea is to make Crowley jealous…I don't understand how hiding up here in someone's bedroom could…_oh_." Cas was at a loss for words, as Dean stripped off his shirt. He now stood in front of Castiel in nothing but a pair of jeans and biker boots.

"Stop thinking so much, Cas." Dean stepped forward and placed his hands on Castiel's hips. Cas immediately placed his hands on Dean's chest. He was suddenly in two minds. One part of his brain was telling him to run his hands over every inch of Dean's body, while the other was telling him to push the guy away. _You barely know him, what are you doing?_

"I said, stop thinking so much." Dean instructed, bringing Cas out of his inner battles. "Do you want me to stop? I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Cas let out the breath he had been holding and slowly let his hands travel up Dean's chest until they were resting on his shoulders. He leaned in nervously, half expecting Dean to pull away again, and let out a soft moan when their lips touched. Dean quickly took charge, wrapping his arms around Cas and pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed together.

Cas could feel Dean gently edging him backwards, but didn't realise why until his legs hit the bed. He fell down into a sitting position and looked up at Dean with shock. Dean reached down and stroked his cheek, using his leg to nudge Cas' legs open.

"Why would anyone let you go?" He queried and Cas wasn't sure if he was asking him that question directly or not.

"Some people find me irritating." He replied.

"Some people are idiots." Dean snapped. "You're wearing too much clothing for this party." He grinned and grabbed Cas' shirt, pulling it over his head before he could protest. He felt the cold damp on his skin where the beer had splashed on him. But Dean quickly pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. "You smell good, Cas."

"I smell like a bad hangover." Cas retorted and then yelped when Dean slapped his stomach.

"Stop that!" He huffed and then gently ran his lips over the reddening mark. "Just take a compliment."

Castiel wasn't used to compliments. But he couldn't argue anyway, when Dean's lips were trailing all over his body like that. He moaned loudly, grateful for the loud music downstairs, when Dean bit down on one of his nipples.

"Did that asshole ever make you feel like this?" Dean asked as he began undoing Cas' jeans.

"No one has ever made me feel like this." He replied and arched off the bed when Dean's fingers grazed his cock. "God, Dean!"

Dean smiled wickedly at his reaction and then removed his hand. He grabbed Cas' jeans and tugged them down his body. He was not satisfied until the man was lying on the bed, spread out and completely naked below him.

"Really." Dean muttered, taking in Castiel's body. "Some people_ are_ idiots."

Before Cas could reply, Dean took him in his mouth. He sucked in the head of his cock and swirled his tongue around it, loving the noises that Cas was making and the way he thrust his hips off of the bed, desperate for more.

"Do you want me, Cas?" He asked coming up to kiss the man's lips.

Cas felt like he couldn't breath. His head was spinning and he had never wanted a release so badly. But he also didn't want to cum too quickly. He didn't want this to end.

"Cas?" He looked at Dean and nodded his head. "I need to hear you say it."

"I want you, Dean." Cas almost came on the spot when he felt Dean's fingers prodding at his hole. "God, Dean, please!" He begged. Dean bent to cover his mouth with his own, as he pushed the first finger inside him.

Cas wreathed on the bed, desperate for more. Dean was teasing him and he loved it. He loved the feeling of being touched, being desired and he wanted more. Dean obliged by pushing another finger into him and pushed against his prostate with rough accuracy.

"Now, Dean!" Cas begged. "Fuck me!"

The curse word seemed to be Dean's undoing. He pulled his fingers out of Cas and stood. Cas opened his mouth to protest but then just stopped and watched, mesmerized, as Dean removed the last of his clothing. He pulled a condom out of his jeans pocket and then climbed back on top of him.

"Dean." Cas sighed when Dean began gently kissing along his neck and shoulder. He pushed in slowly, giving Cas time to adjust. "Dean, move please." He pleaded and Dean grinned against his neck.

"Are you always this polite in the bedroom?" Cas felt his cheeks grow hot again, but Dean was quick to fix that. "I like it." He mumbled before kissing him again. Cas gasped as Dean began to move in and out of him. Dean pushed his tongue into his mouth and licked every inch of it like he was trying to make a memory map.

"Ngh, Dean, harder!" Cas was seeing stars. He was so close, but just not getting there. Dean dropped his head to take one of his nipples in his mouth again and, at the same time, reached between them to squeeze Cas' cock. That was his undoing. He arched off the bed and felt his orgasm rip through him.

Dean watched him. The way his face twisted in pleasure and the way he squeezed down on Dean's cock was enough to push him over the edge. He came hard and let his body drop on top of Cas.

It took him a few moments to realize that the soothing feeling was Cas' hands stroking his back. Dean rolled off of him and removed the condom. He tied it and threw it into a nearby bin, then rolled over to face Cas.

"You wanna get to the jealousy part now?" Dean asked and Cas shook his head.

"No." He timidly wriggled over and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist. Dean sighed and then chuckled slightly. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just hate when Gabriel is right." He replied, his voice a little muffled from where he head was resting on Cas' shoulder.

"Gabriel? Right about what?" Cas asked, wondering how much time his brother had to talk to this guy.

"He said if I stopped staring at the back of your head and just made a move, you would probably take the hint." Cas sat up and looked at Dean with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"We've been in the same class for almost a year, Cas." Castiel's mouth dropped open in shock. "You were always so devoted to Crowley that you wouldn't even notice me. When I heard he'd dumped you, I thought I would have a chance. But you were never around. I asked Gabriel about you and he said you needed time. Then when I saw you tonight and how you acted when you saw Crowley, I figured you were hurting…so I thought I would help." Dean rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "Shouldn't of said anything. I'm a fucking idiot." He rolled over and made to climb out of the bed, but Cas quickly reached out and grabbed his arm. Still not sure were to reflexes were coming from.

"Wait one second!" He snapped angrily. "You said you were going to help me forget Crowley ever existed." Dean turned to look at him curiously. Cas grinned up at him. "And you think one night of sex will help me get over that evil shit. No way! I think it will take a life time…maybe longer."

Dean rolled over and pinned him down on the bed, trapping his hands above his head.

"You really aren't over him, after what we just did?" He hissed playfully.

"Over who?" Cas replied innocently. Dean laughed and lowered his head to kiss him again.

"Happy Valentines day, Cas." He mumbled, feeling his cock already beginning to harden again.

"DAMN IT, DEAN WINCHESTER, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BED!" Charlie screamed upon entering the room.

**Well there you go. Hope you guys can forgive me. Other stories should be getting updated soon enough. I shall try my best. Please review. Love ya, dolls!**


End file.
